This study is designed to validate the safety (rate of dose limiting adverse effects and treatment failure) of the experimental therapy (trimetrexate/leucovorin plus dapsone) and to determine pharmacokinetics of trimetrexate, leucovorin, and dapsone and trimethoprim in patients with moderately severe Pneumocystis carinii pneumonia.